Jak X: Kras City Relapse
by Zac Attack
Summary: Jak may have won the Kras City Grand Championship, but at what cost? Rayn has shown her true colors, Razor is still out there, and meanwhile Jak is being dragged into a fight which will decide the fate of the city and everyone he loves.


In a small room in a tall building, moonlight filtered in through the window. Almost gently it seemed to enter, bathing the walls and floor with its light, air neither hot nor cold, carried by a slight wind which didn't make a sound. It was the perfect night; one which should have seen almost anyone inside embrace sleep, but not this person, not Jak.

Tossing and turning in his bed, Jak tried to beat his pillow into something more comfortable, several minutes wasted before he finally admitted defeat. Carefully removing himself from the covers, he stared out the window with a tired expression on his face, sleep refusing to come no matter how hard he tried. It was like he had an itch he just couldn't scratch, a prickling on the back of his neck which just wouldn't go away.

Standing, again silently Jak walked towards the bathroom. He was bare to the waist, and the reflected light of the moon gave his skin an eerie glow. He smiled as he stepped past the muttering Daxter; the Ottsel sprawled on the end of his bed like a cat, muttering tall tales in between snores. With a small chuckle Jak closed the door behind him, entering the bathroom, no need for Daxter to lose sleep just because he was.

Tiles sending cold tingles up his legs Jak moved to the sink, and turning on the tap splashed his face vigorously. It didn't make the itch go away, but it gave his body something else to focus on for a few moments. Rising Jak stared into the mirror, watching the droplets trickle down his face, he looked a mess. He needed a shave and a haircut, especially a haircut, Keira liked his hair short, and looking back on his teenage years he didn't blame her.

Returning to the bedroom, itch already back and worse than ever, Jak once more looked to the window. Through the glass stood Kras City, crime, fistfights and shady deals common almost to the point of lunacy, the entire place rotten to the core. Dominated by one organisation or another over the years, things had eventually come to a head with Mizo, killed by Jak himself exactly two weeks ago today.

But things had not ended there like they should have, Rayn, who he had thought of as a friend, revealing she had been using them all along. Shaking his head Jak was just about to make another attempt at sleep when he heard a noise; the feeling on his back growing feverish at the disturbance, reacting. Straining his ears Jak was surprised to make out footsteps in the hallway, who could possibly be up at this hour?

Cautiously Jak reached under his bed, pulling free the Morph Gun hidden there. Moving to the side of the doorway he waited; kneeling, ready for anything. Yet even so Jak was surprised when three men came in through the entrance, not even glancing at his crouched form in the dark. The leader had a knife, and leading his two friends into the room stood over the bed, finding it empty, nothing but the still sleeping Daxter visible. Confused they milled about; glancing in all the directions they had not looked before.

With a roar Jak erupted from the shadows, the wide arc of his shot catching all three assailants. Scatter gun firing Jak downed the first one with a blow to the face, pivoting around to blast the second man as he tried to tackle him from behind, and without even hesitating cast the last one to the floor, knife sliced in half. "Who are you working for?" Jak demanded, barrel aimed at the man's head, now kneeling with a look of contempt on his face, but also fear. This was evidently not part of the plan.

"I'm not telling you anything!" He retorted likely with more confidence than he actually felt. Jak raised an eyebrow, but never got a chance to find out whether the man was bluffing or not, as a second later three more men stormed the room, all of them armed.

In one smooth motion Jak grabbed the kneeling henchman by the scruff of the neck, sending him bounding towards the others, taking several of the bullets intended for him. Having bought the precious time he needed to bring around his own gun Jak went to work, cutting down the first one with a single shot, red flashes lighting up the room. The second man quickly followed the first, and turning Jak fired into his final adversary, expecting him too to be cut down. But too late he noticed the heavy body armour covering the man's chest, soaking up the blast like it was nothing at all.

Raising himself to his full height the assailant brought his fist down on Jak's weapon, ripping it from his grip and flattening the hero in one blow. It was only then that Jak realised just how incredibly huge his attacker was, dwarfing him by at least a head and a half. Grasping behind his back the giant brought out an immense sword, black metal serrated on the edges, hair turning bleached white and skin grey as Jak met it full on, Dark Eco flowing through him.

Barely flinching the giant brought his weapon around for another swing, Jak catching it by the sides, shoving him back. Jak had almost absurd strength when charged with Dark Eco, but facing such a large opponent and in a disadvantaged position it was neck and neck. Jak roared as his muscles brought to bear every ounce of his strength, the man opposite doing likewise, purple lightning crackling around the both of them.

Then suddenly the giant's stance shifted, and in a single movement Jak drove the sword straight through his head, dead instantly. Sighing Jak let go, reverting to normal just in time to be confronted with a very pissed off Daxter

"What the hell was that?" the Ottsel demanded standing atop the bed, and picking up a book hurled it at the dead man, now sprayed across the floor. Jak realized in the same instant that it must have been a similar throw which had distracted the man earlier, saving his life.

"Six men wanted us dead." Jak finally replied, moving to examine the bodies, none standing out to him, until he got to the last one, the one with the knife. He had non-descript brown hair and short scared ears, but the memory clicked, he knew who these people were now, and they meant business "We're leaving Daxter!" he called grabbing his shirt and jacket and putting them on hurriedly.

"What is it?" the Ottsel asked uncertainly, jumping onto his partner's shoulder.

"That man there was Edje, one of the racers for Mizo." Jak replied grimly retrieving and checking his Morph Gun, no further explanation needed. Moving to the door, Jak sighted up and down the shabby brown hallway. While the Plaza Hotel could boast being the largest establishment in Kras City it was certainly lacking in other areas, cleanliness one of them. Jak and company had mostly chosen it for its convenience.

Soft and quick Jak moved down the hallway, gun high as he searched for the elevator. Kiera, Samos, Ashelin, Torn and Sig had all taken rooms here as well, and it was to these rooms he was now heading. If his life was in danger so could any of the others, Torn, Sig, Keira…especially Keira could all be fighting for their lives right now. Where was that damn elevator?

Rounding a corner Jak stopped with a curse, the elevator, what he had been looking for right at the end of the corridor in front of him. But to either side, barely visible were six shadows, more men standing guard. Slowly Jak edged backwards, concealing himself once more behind the corner, letting out a sigh of relief as the outlines remained still, unaware of the pair. They had been lucky.

"What do we do now?" Daxter whispered, Jak unable to answer. There were no stairs save a fire escape, and that would take far too long to find. Jak was more than capable of handling six armed men, even if they did appear to be wearing heavy armour similar to that behemoth from before. The problem lay in doing it quickly enough to avoid a drawn out fire fight, a sudden sound of gunshots from the floor above only emphasising the shortage of time.

"See if you can make a distraction." Jak breathed formulating a plan "I'll take them from the side." And with this he deposited Daxter on the floor, moving back down the hallway they had just come from, leaving his red furred friend before he could so much as utter a word of protest.

* * *

"I hate it when he does that!" Daxter grumbled just a moment too late to be heard. It was typical of Jak really, always wrapped up in that hero nonsense of his, he bet Jak had never considered offering himself up as the bait. Still he better get this over with, it looked like it was up to Orange Lightning to once more save the day.

"Hey what the heck are you guys doing here?" Daxter demanded loudly as he strode into the open, ignoring the six different guns which were levelled at him. The men looked baffled at being addressed by what they saw as a furry animal, they hadn't killed him yet anyway, that was a good sign.

"The rat!" one exclaimed from behind his balaclava, "Should we shoot him?" he asked uncertainly, sharing glances with the others.

"Rat? I take offense to that!" Daxter retorted angrily, but they ignored him.

"We were told to keep the man and the others alive if possible, but I don't think he mentioned anything about the animal…" Another of the armed men said gruffly bringing up his weapon, an unspoken consensus made as the others followed suit.

"Get down Daxter!" Jak called from the left, Daxter diving to the floor just in time to avoid the massive electric cannon ball which was the Peacemaker shot. Exploding spectacularly three henchmen were dead before they knew what hit them, the other three caught between a dozen reflecting beams of gold just as quickly.

"Could you have cut it any closer?" Daxter all but yelled, a small smile coming to Jak's face as the exasperated Ottsel removed himself from the floor. Clambering back onto his friend's shoulders Daxter hit the button for the elevator and then, almost as an afterthought slapped Jak over the back the head.

* * *

Rubbing his head with a hurt look on his face Jak's hand went to the buttons, hesitating for the briefest of moments before finally pressing the one for the third floor. Truthfully he would rather have gone down to the first, where Keira and Samos were, but Torn and Ashelin were closest, and the sound of gunshots was only getting louder as the elevator moved upwards, he could only hope they were okay.

Doors opening Jak saw that like the floor below six men stood guard, shadows in the ill lit hallway. Backs turned Jak gunned them all down, stepping over their smoking corpses and sprinting as fast as he could. He was close now, and rounding a corner stopped, the hallway before him littered with bodies, the shabby brown walls now lined with blood and scorch marks.

But the battle was far from over, several more men ahead, firing into a room which Jak quickly recognised as Torn's. Spotting him they shifted aim, Jak taking glancing blows to his arms as he dived, returning fire from the floor. Using the Blaster he dropped the nearest assailant with a hole in his chest, wounding another a second later, but those remaining just kept coming, bullets falling all around him.

And it was then that Ashelin made her move.

Launching herself up into the air she fired, blasting one in midair with her pistol, and spinning to the floor took the legs out from under another, snapping his neck. Abandoning Jak those still alive turned to face this new threat, and for a second it appeared they had her cornered, only for all to be caught by small but serviceable blasts by Torn, taking both in a barrel roll.

With a hard grin on his face Jak pulled himself to his feet, shrugging off his wounds. "Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?" he called out, both Ashelin and Torn in nothing but their undergarments, bleeding and blackened with soot.

"We'd be a bit better if people tried to kill us at more reasonable hours." Ashelin replied smoothly, Torn locking eyes with Daxter, who chose this moment to make funny faces.

"I dunno, feels good to put a few scumbags in their place." Torn stated, raising his pistol a few inches, Daxter taking the hint and stopping. "Who were these guys anyway?" he asked, holstering his weapon, prodding one of the bodies with his foot.

"No idea, but at least a few of them used to work for Mizo." Jak said with a shaking of his head "They're targeting us though; we need to get to the others."

Ashelin nodded "You check on Keira and Samos, me and Torn can do the same for Sig." and without further discussion the three hurried to the elevator, "Sig's on the fifth floor right?" Ashelin asked casually and without waiting for a reply hit the button, giving Jak a knowing smile as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

"They were totally having sex." Daxter blurted out as soon as he and Jak had cleared the elevator.

Nearly falling over himself in surprise, Jak could only stare at Ottsel, wondering if he had heard right. Looking over his shoulder to make sure that Torn and Ashelin really were heading to the fifth floor and not right behind him, Jak asked, almost tentatively "What…what did you just say Daxter?"

"Don't tell me you didn't realize?" Daxter said, shaking his head in disbelief "Come on, Ashelin and Torn, alone, in the same room, in their undergarments, need I continue?"

"You're imagining things." Jak replied, trying not to smile, concentrating on Keira and Samos, trying to remember where their rooms were. Moving around yet another of the first floor's corners Jak finally recognized where he was, and still no sign of anyone, had he arrived in time, or was he too late?

And then he came to her room, door busted in, and instantly knew the answer. Gritting his teeth he entered, taking in the toppled furniture, broken windows and destroyed bed. Keira and whoever had attacked her were gone, and roaring in frustration Jak brought his fist down, wall next to him reduced to a fine powder, Dark Eco crackling around him. And then from nowhere came a fit of coughing, but not from Jak or Daxter, someone else was in the room.

Turning Jak pointed the Morph Gun into the shadowy corner he had sworn just a moment ago was empty. Daxter taking it into his head to turn the light on, everyone blinded as their eyes adjusted, and finally able to see Jak stared at the crumpled body on the floor. Light green skin, long white beard and stumped shoes, Samos!

"Jak, my boy, is that you?" the old sage murmured, staring up him without recognition, glasses askew. He didn't look good, blood trickling down his arms and legs and badly bruised, Jak finding two bullet wounds as he rushed to check him over. "They took Keira; couldn't stop them. Not as young as I used to be…" Samos added weakly.

"Hold still, I'll get help." Jak promised, already rising, but the old sage stopped him, gripping his arm with newfound strength, shaking his head.

"There's no time, Jak." Samos said with mounting determination "They…mocked me about how they were going to take her away, Jak you have to stop them…I can't lose her!"

"What about you?" Jak said solemnly, torn between saving his mentor and the woman he loved.

"I'll be fine, I'm… tougher than I look." Samos said closing his eyes "Go, save her, save Keira, save my daughter."

And with that the old sage slipped into blackness, Daxter jumping forward to check his pulse, giving a small nod to show he lived, strangely subdued. Jak didn't want to leave, but if what Samos said was true then he didn't have much time left, it might already be too late. Like he had said himself, the old sage was tough, he could hold out until the others got here, and standing up Jak looked to the window, a thought coming to him. If anyone were to leave the building they would almost certainly do so by the main entrance, right below where he was now, two floors down.

"How come I have the feeling you're about to something incredibly stupid?" Daxter said apprehensively, giving him a sidelong look. Jak just cracked his neck, backing up, taking a deep breath.

"Because you know from experience." Jak finally replied and without warning charged, smashing through the window with ease.

He fell in slow motion, two stories worth of air and Dark Eco wrapping around him in a spinning torrent as he impacted on the cement with a crack. More men, more assailants rose up around him, but no Keira, and as such no mercy. Vulcan Fury up and tearing through their ranks, blood and bullets flew amongst the light of the city, shadow of the Plaza Motel hanging over his back as he slaughtered everything around him.

And then the lights went out.

He never found out exactly how it happened, whether he had blown a fuse box with a stray bullet, or someone else had done it deliberately to hinder him. Either way the result was the same, Jak blind as the darkness engulfed him, streetlights fading and the moon suddenly feeling very far away. Firing wildly he could discern nothing but the faintest of outlines among the darkness, hissing as a returned shot slashed him across the neck, and before he could recover was tackled to the ground, losing his gun.

Men piling on from every direction, Jak broke limbs and shattered faces as he fought to regain his feet. Picking up the frightened Daxter he briefly succeeded, letting loose an incredible roar as he sent bodies flying in all directions. But the men wore him down, one latching onto his back, joined by another around the waist, then two more for his legs, Jak kicking and punching all the while. And with one final push he fell, going down to sheer weight of numbers.

Jak continued to struggle, attempting to again break free, but the heaviness of the bodies and punches fell on him again and again. Short of breath and losing strength with every passing moment, the only thing Jak could do was protect Daxter, shielding him with his only body even as he was slammed into unconsciousness.

* * *

"What have you fools done? I told you not to damage him!" a high bred voice broke through the darkness, waking Jak. A great deal of shouting and yelling going on, none of it registering as he opened his eyes; closing them for the second time today as they took time to adjust. Trying again, he took in his surroundings, cold cement, shining cars; they were in the Plaza Hotel parking complex.

"Jak?" Daxter said questionably, Ottsel standing over him, nursing a bloody nose. Grunting something that was meant to sound reassuring, but came out as a meaningless collection of noise Jak pulled himself up into a sitting position, Daxter standing beside him.

"Ah he wakes." spoke a voice from behind him, and getting to his feet Jak turned around to be confronted with a familiar figure lighting a cigarette, cloud of smoke parting to reveal the man's face, Razer.

Jak glowered, his teeth bared. Razer had been Mizo's lieutenant in his crime syndicate, and had attempted to take his life both on and off the racing track. He looked a little worse for wear since the death of his boss two weeks ago, his normally spotless red coat now featuring several creases and holes, his perfect navy blue hair just slightly out of alignment.

"Razer," Jak replied, finally beginning to right his voice "I can honestly say I wish you weren't here."

"Manners, manners Jak, no need to be uncivilised." The man drawled, taking another long draft. Jak making quick glances to the left and right, spotting at least a dozen men in various states of relaxation, all of them carrying weapons, and him without his own. Not good.

"Sorry to wake you and your friends up at this late hour, but I had a business proposition for you which just couldn't wait." Razer announced flicking aside the cigarette "It concerns your friend Rayn." He added looking up, locking eyes with Jak.

"You're with her now are you?" Jak said with indifference, arms crossed, hair standing on end. Razer didn't seem to care for his anger, apparently more concerned with his fingernails.

"No, the bitch essentially gave me the option to leave the city or die." Razer stated, voice tinged with just the slightest hint of ice. "She has been hunting me and my men ever since." Explaining to Jak his less than pristine appearance.

"So basically I'm a hostage." Jak summed up grimly, the slight sneer which just barely reached Razer's lips all the confirmation the hero needed. "Rayn has to play nice or we all end up dead."

"It's playing dirty I know," Razer said clicking his fingers "But Kras City will burn before some whore muscles me out of it." And appearing from the shadows were two men, holding a struggling gagged figure between them. Keira!

"Let her go, Razer!" Jak demanded furiously, taking two steps toward her before he could help himself, stopping as Razer levelled a chromed pistol in his face, silver metal gleaming.

"Quite a reaction," he remarked, green eyes gleaming triumphantly, but was interrupted before he could continue by an Ottsel who everyone had almost entirely forgotten existed.

"First, I make a point not to deal with men with well groomed hair," Daxter announced, levelling a finger as he stared up at Razer "Second; Metal Heads will become pacifists before Rayn gives a damn about us, she was using us the whole time!"

Razer hesitated, seemingly taken back, but before he could respond his pocket beeped expectantly, and retrieving what appeared to be some kind of personal communicator he activated it. Hologram springing up, it hissed a message only Razer could hear, garbled and full of static.

"You six, outside, now!" Razer commanded sharply as he turned off the communicator, half the men in the room running for the door at his command. Jak both hearing and seeing the explosions and gunshots happening on the other side of the door as it opened and closed, great servos carrying the heavy metal in and out of place.

"Something wrong Razer?" Jak asked sarcastically, tensing his body, ready for anything.

"Enough stalling!" Razer snapped, voice rising, but Jak had suffered enough, and grabbing Daxter by the tail embraced Light Eco, bullets bouncing off the shining shield which sprang up around him. Bringing his fists together he clapped, world around him rippling as the passage of time slowed, all his assailants down before they even knew what happened.

"Take him!" Razer ordered as Jak returned to normal, grabbing Keira and beckoning the two the men holding her forward, the last ones left. But Jak was fast, sliding to the floor and between the legs of the first man before he could blink, grabbing him from behind. The second attacker turned, but Daxter in a surprising show of bravery leaped upon his face, stalling him for the seconds Jak needed to finish both.

Razer now alone backed up, arm at Keira's neck, pistol pressed to her forehead. He cocked it threateningly, Jak stopping, unsure. "Just shoot, Jak!" Keira cried, finally managing to spit free her gag, cut off as Razer tightened his grip. But Jak never even got a chance to try, heavy metal door behind them once more pulling open. Those who had been sent out earlier now fleeing in terror, everyone staring as with the sound of clanking armour Sig came into view "Still running? You're making me mad cherries!" Sig bellowed letting loose a blast from his Peacemaker, Torn and Ashelin right behind him.

Jak turned once more to face Razer, and step by slow step edged closer, Razer performing the same action in reverse. Each of them knew it was pointless, one beaten and the other prevalent, and boots brushing against metal Razer seemed the latter. Until he turned, eyes falling upon the gleaming gold and red form of his combat racer, just one of many his group had brought with them.

"No!" Jak yelled racing forward, but it was too late, Razer shoving Keira into the racer with a triumphant grin, following a moment later, engine roaring to life, exhaust pouring out death.

"Perhaps if Rayn does not care for you alive," he yelled furiously "Then maybe she will care for you dead!" And with that Razer sent the car crashing through the parking lot, people shooting and diving out of the way. Seeing their leader cut free many of the men followed him, a mass exodus of wheels taking place as they scurried like rats to those racers remaining.

Without even thinking Jak ran to his own blue combat racer, ignoring the yells of Torn, Sig and Ashelin as he coldly fired up the motor, the smell of burning oil filling his nostrils as the car rumbled underneath him. Slamming it into gear he sent it speeding after Razer, Daxter screaming as he shot down the driveway after him.

* * *

"Move aside!" Jak yelled as a combat racer darted in front of him, swinging back and forth in an attempt to block his path. Frustrated he rammed it, swaying wildly before veering off and crashing into a nearby support column, grey dust and concrete going in all directions. In the clear Jak again sought Razer, gleaming gold and red car weaving in out of the maze of support columns which kept up the bypass above them.

Selecting his machine guns Jak opened fire, but before even a single one could touch Razer he was gone, disintegrating two passing columns and punching out "Umm Jak, maybe we should think about following his lead?" Daxter said, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. Jak turned around, only to see literally the entire bypass collapsing down on top of them; each section dominoing the next, the sound of it driving out all else, filling the world.

Thousands of tons of cement and concrete right behind them; Jak gunned the engines, angling to the right as much as he dared. He rode a thin line now, turn too quickly and he would lose speed and be crushed, yet turn too slowly and it would happen anyway. Edging closer and closer, death merely inches behind, Jak with a wild screeching of tires flew free, bounding onto the black streets just as the bypass collapsed behind him, entire thing reduced to rubble.

Seeing Razer swing around a corner, Jak followed, once more among the sidewalks and skyscrapers of the city. The streets were empty, the sky showing just the barest touches of morning as the chase went on. Razer was using every trick he had to evade Jak, cutting through side alleys, feinting turns and in one case blasting through the city park, loosing mines and smokescreens all the while. And yet despite all this Jak kept up, pushing his boosters and engine to the limit.

But Razer had help.

Tearing up the road behind him, Jak swerved hard as out of nowhere appeared three racers, leftover's from the Plaza Hotel; hungry for vengeance. Howling and shaking their arms like crazed animals they charged, missiles, gunfire and grenades all surging forth in one massive wave of ordinance. Jak dodged left, then right, then left again, avoiding the worst of the damage, but unable to get out of it all, he had to turn the tables, take the initiative.

Deploying a series of countermeasures, including mines and smoke, Jak lessened if not outright stopped the attacks, and in what was probably the last move anyone expected spun round, abandoning Razer and heading straight for the three racers behind him. It must have been a terrifying shock, because not one of them opened fire, scattering like a flight of birds.

With a mighty crash Jak hit the middle car full on, shedding sparks and molten metal as it spun out, utterly destroyed. Daxter punching the air triumphantly, Jak brought them back around for a second time, sighting the two remaining cars, past him and already accelerating after their boss, him again giving chase, blasting out the corner of a building to make the turn.

Righting himself Jak lined up the leftmost racer, catching him across the side, air and petrol hissing from the holes. Desperately trying to keep control, the driver fought with the wheel, swerving back and forth as the other racer went into a controlled skid, keeping momentum as he turned to face Jak. Down to just the two of them Jak and the other driver threw everything that had at one another, shredding cement underneath and around in great swathes.

Cars losing parts and sparks both of them were on a short path to oblivion, and seemingly eager to join in the third car fell into the fray. Spinning into place between the two, it became a massive fireball before anyone could even blink, and ripped apart by explosions was flung up and out, right onto the other racer. Both cars spinning out, Jak accelerated past them, coming up on Razer, side by side as the wind became salted and crisp, the expanse blue and rolling. They were on the harbour!

Sun rising over the waves Jak rammed Razer, not the least bit caring for the change in scenery, and parting prepared to strike again. But what he saw ahead just barely gave him enough time to swerve out of the way of the massive combat racer screaming towards him, twice his size and bristling with spikes. Simultaneously another car blasted him with a grenade from behind, nearly sending Jak and Daxter plummeting into the ocean, two more from the Plaza Hotel.

Razer pulling ahead, Jak again found himself dodging the ordinance of those behind him, the two spewing missiles and bullets everywhere. Whether by coincidence or through foresight they were too close for him to try another charge, and he had no where near the amount of mines to deal with them as it stood. As if in answer a button on the dashboard began blinking, signalling that his boosters were fully charged and ready to run. With a savage grin upon his face Jak performed a 180, now facing the combat racers, but not to charge, and hitting a switch activated the boosters, and hitting another reversed them, propelled backwards on wings of blue flame.

Lamenting that such a feature installed by Keira was now being used to save her, Jak was now able to bring his forward weapons to bear, missiles and bullets cutting into the two cars facing him. Front erupting in smoke, grinding along the line of fencing to the right, the racer on the left was the first to go, Jak switching targets as it lost speed and was left behind. The remaining car was tougher, shrugging off a grenade and swooping in rammed Jak, only to become stuck, spikes and piping locking them together!

Pressing and pulling against one another, unable to fire on fear of destroying them both, the two cars spun as they tore down the street. Pressing down on the brake, Jak forced his combat racer on top of the other, boosters now aimed directly over the cockpit, driver only able to scream as the blue flames engulfed him. Metal white hot the spikes and piping holding them together shattered, Jak and Daxter pulling away as the other car fell into the ocean.

Once more gaining on Razer, it all came down to them, streets disappearing and growing narrow as the harbour expanded. Desperate to escape Jak, Razer activated his own boosters, pulling a corner and leaving them behind, only for him to follow and pull to a stop. Ahead of them, the road simply ended, nothing but the rising sun and ocean visible beyond it, steel containers to either side. Trapped and knowing it Razer spun to face Jak, only a hundred metres of black road separating him, hardly anything for a combat racer.

Tires squealing and engines roaring both charged, Razer for his life and power, Jak to end this and save Keira once and for all. No weapons, there was no time for any, just speed, lots and lots of speed, moment stretching out, seconds transformed to minutes. And as Jak was just metres away from Razer, saw the light in his eyes, he suddenly realized, he wasn't going to stop, and braking swerved as hard as he could.

He didn't quite make it, catching the combat racer on the side and slamming full force into the steel containers, car disintegrating around him. But Razer had cut things too close, and buffeted by the collision and explosion of the other racer slashed across those containers opposite, Keira and Razer flung free as the car went the way of its twin. Everyone whether human, Ottsel, man or woman going to the ground battered and bleeding.

Jak's mind lurched, up was down, left was right, world spinning and turning around him. Coughing up what he could only assume was blood, he dragged himself up to his knees, a blank look on his face as he took in the scattered remnants of their vehicles, some aflame, some not. Squinting Jak spotted the groaning form of Daxter atop what remained of the dashboard, missing some fur but otherwise okay. Further away was Keira, unconscious, arm twisted to an unnatural angle, blood trickling from her lips. Yet still further away was Razer, staggering to his feet behind her, removing a jagged shard of metal from his chest. And then he looked up.

Stumbling forward Razer hoisted Keira up, ignoring her wordless cries of pain as he pressed his arm to her throat threateningly. Growling Jak ran at him, and seeing he wasn't about to stop Razer pulled free his gun, chromed pistol flying free of the holster and striking like a snake. Jak too slow to react could only blink, and in a flurry of orange fur he fell to his knees, in his arms Daxter, the stench of burnt flesh and fur filling his nostrils. Everyone stared, Jak with horror, Razer with mild surprise, before smiling and corrected the mistake.

Jak collapsed, blood welling from the wound, Razer standing over him. In the background, another car pulled up, men filing out, and turning Razer barked a rapid series of orders at them "You know I always wondered how you managed to beat me in the Kras City championship." Razer mused disdainfully, handing Keira to the nearest henchman, still unconscious "You're nothing, less than nothing, yet somehow you always managed to pull through whatever me or Mizo threw at you. But now I finally understand, it was never you at all..." and seizing Jak, lifted him up.

With a snarl Razer spat in Jak's face "It was all your friends, how many times did they save your life during the championship? How many times have they done so tonight? Even your little pet jumped at the chance to lay down his life for yours." Nudging Daxter with his boot for emphasis, and tossing Jak to the ground turned his back on him "And you know what else I've realized about you?" Razer said lighting a cigarette "People around you have a habit of dying."

Striding to the car Razer shoved Keira aside to make room for himself, the rest of his men scrambling to follow. Jak, finally grasping was happening, fought through the pain, rising up, and roaring charged, henchmen scrambling to get to the combat racer before him. Razer looked up, gave a small smug smile, and then gave the signal to the driver, gone from sight in moments, leaving him on the harbour road.

Headless of the glass and metal, Jak collapsed for a second time, curling up next to Daxter, blood loss and pain finally catching up with him. Sun rising over their bodies, it was an hour before anyone found them, left for dead, struck down, beaten into the ground.


End file.
